the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mane Four Randomness
(the reason its been moved here is not many of my friends are seeing it so enjoy) * plays beginning of tell me something i dont know by Selena Gomez while playing shows cameos of The Mane Four* * static* Cappuccino: ahem *sings to Sketch* Hey hey you you i dont like your boyfreind No way No way i think you need a new one Hey hey you you I could be your boyfriend * static* Sketch Heart: *shows frying pan in front of Cappuccino's face* I will use this... * static* Gretta: *throws cloak off her* Music: I can do it like a brother do it like a dude Gretta: *takes out bow and arrow and is about to shoot* Music: Grap my torch grab my hat load like you Gretta: *in slow motion shoots arrow to target* Music: Do it like a brother do it like a dude grab my torch grab my hat Arrow: *hits target in fast motion* * static* Cloud Paint: *sings* If i was your boyfriend i wouldve- * record scratch* Sketch Heart: AHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP!!!! OH MY CELESTIA I DONT CARE!!! * static* Music: *is playing begging of i'm sexy and i know it* * shows cameos of mane four* Music: Im sexy and i know it *plays music* Cloud Paint: *flys in are reversely* Cappuccino: *dances reversely* Cloud Paint: *flips reversely* Sketch Heart: *runs and kicks leaves reversely* Cappauccino: *dances and puts hooves up in air reversely* Gretta: *face palms then groans* * static* Music: They see me rolling They hating Sketch Heart: *cartwheels then rolls reversely* * static* Music: You know that i want you Cloud Paint: What? Gretta: *looks at cloud paint as the music plays* Music: You know that i need you i want you bad bad bad Gretta: *sings* I want your love and i want your revenge you and me can have a bad rom- Sketch Heart: *hits with frying pan* HELL NO YOU DONT!!!! * static* Sketch Heart: *Eyes glowing and creates lighting and flys up high* YOOOOOOOU SHALL NOT PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shoots flames at Random pony* * static* Cappuccino: *to Cloud Paint* Then im gonna ignore you but you must be used to that by now Cat: *puts paw on mouth* Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *looks around* * static* Gretta: *sings* Hey i just met you and this is crazy Cappuccino: uh.. Gretta: *sings* So heres my number so call me maybe its hard to look right at you baby * wack wack wack.. sound comes on* Give me a break -_- Cloud Paint: Twas- Cappuccino: Hold it! Cloud Paint: What? Cappuccino: Who the hell says twas? Cloud Paint: Its in the story Cappuccino: Its old and stupid! Cloud Paint: Its tradition Cappuccino: Tis it? Cloud Paint: Twas the night before christmas and all through the house Cappuccino: Why does it always a house? Cloud Paint: What? Cappuccino: Theres kids in apartments who does Santa get to the kids in the apartments Uncle Cloud Paint? Cloud Paint: *rolls eyes* Cappuccino: They have to buzz his butt in Cloud Paint: As i drew in my head was turning around down the chimney St. Nicolas came with a bound Cappuccino: He fell down? Cloud Paint: Yes Cappuccino: And doesnt say his face was all red Cloud Paint: Yeah Cappuccino: Why doesnt no one ever see this?! He is drunk off his butt! This is a HORRIBLE HORRIBLE story! Cloud Paint: He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were tarnished with ashes and soot Cappuccino: Fat: drinkin and drivin in a furry gay outfit?! Covered in soot?! Hes smokin and YOU let him in the house because he had something for your kids * static* * On pier and floating lights are around and Sketch and Cloud are in a boat* Music: Little did i know Sketch Heart: *catches light and throws in the air* Music: That you romeo you were throwing pebbles Cloud Paint: *holds her hoof* Sketch Heart: *looks at him* Music: And my daddy said stay away from Juliet and i.. Cloud Paint and Sketch Heart: *are about to kiss* * static* Cappuccino: *is stalking* Wow... * static* Sketch Heart: Cloud Paint one time i wore my underwear to work! Cloud Paint: HEY!! * static* Gretta: I know i know wait wait wait i know i know wait wait i know wait i know oh i know i know i know i know i know i know- Cappuccino: DANG IT WE KNOW!!! EVERYONE KNOWS!!! SPACE!!! * static* * ting ting ting ting* Cloud Paint: Whats the sticth? Gretta: How many times do i have to tell you your not kim possible Cloud Paint: Yes i am Gretta: No your not Cloud Paint: Yes Gretta: No * static* Sketch Heart: I gotta Play station 4!!! Cappuccino: Thats like dream catcher you monkey Monkey: who you calling monkey? Sketch Heart: AHHHH!!! *super punches monkey* * static* Gretta: *hides then shoots nerf gun at Cappuccino* Cappuccino: *shoots nerf gun at Gretta* Gretta: *shoots but runs outta bullets and throws gun at monkey* Monkey: Noooo!! *gets hit and farts* Cappuccino: Its over Gretta Gretta: Oh no its not *takes out toy laser sword from star wars* Cappuccino: That plastic thing is no match for me! Gretta: *throws at Cappuccino* Cappuccino: *gets hit and falls unconsious* Gretta: Its hard plastic use it * static* Cloud Paint: When i grow up i wanna go to the moon Sketch Heart: Why wait? *super kicks* Cloud paint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * static* Sketch Heart: Wanna see run up that mountain? Wanna see run up there again? * static* Gretta: EAT MY BEANS!!!!! *strikes dragon with sword* Dragon: Oh youve killen me!!! Cappuccino and Sketch Heart: *giggles and are playing with a gretta doll and sock puppet* Gretta: Thats just wrong..... * static* Ready set replay yo!!! * plays Brushie Brush (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQv_pRJYFY4) Credits: All characters belong to me Real vids: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9m3BlZ5Gog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtwkRAaKVaU 1:29 1:55 2:08 2:17 3:34 4:43 4:54 5:13 6:10 0:52﻿ 2:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZPVS_ZVS4E